User blog:Gundam Legilis/Round One In Depth
Fatmanfalling style satire. Not meant as a personal attack against anybody. -GL Hello everybody! Today in this third volume of RWBY, we take an in-depth look of Round One. Or rather some of its screw-ups. First off, yeah, it's probably Taiyang being a shaded cut-out instead of a CGI model. Yes I know, animation resources and all, but this should be relatively easy by now. The Four Kingdoms Second we get to see the people of the four Kingdoms. There needs to be some clarification on which Kingdom Forever Fall is located, because a portrait of it is in an Atlesian dwelling. I doubt that Adam and Blake could get in Atlas that easily, given the fact that the Kingdoms open up their borders every two years, let alone one racist towards Faunus, if that were the case. Unless Ironwood's tech is equally as shitty as the Atlesian security guarding it-BURN! And there needs to be a better distinction between Vacuo and Menagerie, seeing how the desert is occupied by Faunus sitting in front of an RV. Also, where the fuck is the blue, high-tech bar supposed to be? As much I appreciate the visual exposition, we do need some clarification on the other Kingdoms. ABRN vs. RWBY Next we have the fight between ABRN and RWBY. Good God, half of Team ABRN are such idiots. I mean, Reese and Arslan are the only ones who put up a decent fight, and that's saying something, alright. Nadir just stands around instead of taking cover, and makes no effort to break the ice with his weapon. Bolin just spoiled his sneak attack on Ruby by announcing his presence like a retard. And they make no attempt to flee just before Weiss traps them in a giant snowball attack. Hell, even Arslan's face screams this exact sentiment when she rescues them. Also, the three of them should have probably gotten out of there ASAP to dodge Yang's blow. When it comes to Reese's side, the only thing she did wrong was not suspecting a trap when she sees the Blake clone standing around like an idiot. And there's little teamwork between the four of them! I mean, I know the competing teams must look like shit-tier compared to the protagonists, but even Team CRDL used teamwork and strategy against Miss Mary Sue back in Extracurricular! This looks to me that they aren't even putting in any effort whatsoever! Neo is Twintails While I am pleased that they are trying to create character development with Neo, and not oversaturating the cast with new characters (barring the competing teams, along with Qrow and Winter) along with revealing to the audience who she was, there is something so stupid with her revealing her eyes like that. The fact that she revealed her eyes in the middle of hundreds of thousands of pairs of eyes in Amity, along with her opponent. There could be some keen observers jotting down something about a suddenly heterochromiac competitor, down to eye color, along with her opponent trying to tell everyone what her eyes looked like, drawing suspicion to Neo, and by extension, Cinder's team and operation. Moreso with Ironwood's overzealous nature, wanting to protect the safety of everyone. Anyways, here it is! Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts